This Is A Test
by Botsey
Summary: Why do Star Fleet female cadets wear those short skirts. Here's an idea.   I do not profit, nor do own Star Trek, but I love the trains traveling EWSN Rodenburry Line and I am not required to paya fare.


This Is a Test

When the Federation decided on the need for an educational arena for the training of its military arm, many experts in engineering, xenolinguistics, military strategy, astronomy, computer sciences and fashion design were invited to the chosen site. Construction had already started in the city by the bay, San Francisco. A person looking at the roster could readily comprehend the inclusion of all but the last entry-fashion designers.

All invitees were tops in their fields of endeavor. Many would also experience an unofficial interview and a period of observation. The purpose of this unusual action was to see who would qualify to serve on the Academy's Board of Directors. These could be exceptionally valuable filling the myriad of empty, but oh so necessary dockets that would breathe life into this new place of learning.

But as was already observed, it was not the name of the notable or the famous that drew the most attention. It was the list of fashion designers from all over the Federation whose quest was to design the official garments for this institution. One of the invitees was a young woman who went by the name Na, from the United States of Africa. She was an exceptionally beautiful girl, slim, tall and of dark chocolate hue. She always wore long colorful dresses or skirts. Her head was also always covered with a traditional wrap. It appeared that there were endless ways to tie these head coverings and apparently she had learned all of them,

It appeared that each presenter had incorporated some of his or her or whatever's ethnicity into their designs. So there were endless different types of collars, sleeves, closures, folds and drapes. However, Na's designs did not follow that line of thought. Her basic concepts mirrored military design from many cultures and time periods; her colors were vibrant and alive. But one of her entries was diametrically opposed to the culture she so well represented. Her long dresses spoke of her people's female modesty which stood in stark contrast to this single entry.

Her sketches revealed the progressive degree of intricacy involved in the tailoring of each garment. The school chancellor's uniform was singular. It would be a tailored black and white tweed belted jacket with tucks running the entire length of the back of the belted jacket, cuffed trousers, a white shirt and tie. The admiral's uniform was grey, with white knitted features at the collar and cuff. Instructors were outfitted in charcoal grey tailored uniformed with tucks down the front. The male cadets' uniform echoed the instructor's in basic design but was red as was the female cadets uniform. But, the gender gap was readily seen in what the female cadet would be wearing beneath her tailored top, a bright red mini-skirt. The male bridge members on active duty would wear black trousers and loose fitting collarless shirts in various colors-science officers, blue, captain, pilots and navigators gold. The other on- duty officers wore red. Their on duty uniforms were less restrictive than those worn while enrolled at the Academy.

Each designer orchestrated a narrated fashion show replete with musical accompaniment. Na's was exceptional in its simplicity. One lone musician played the African finger piano. There was no pretension as each model walked unaffectedly down the runway, each one as graceful as a swan, gliding effortlessly. Her designs even included cadet's undergarments, sleepwear, jogging suits and martial arts uniforms, all with Star Fleets insignia proudly displayed. These were the model of modesty except the female cadet's bright red uniform. That ensemble's top displayed a high neck, long or capped sleeves and wonderful tailoring. But, as observed, the skirt was provocatively short.

After the fashion show each designer was given an opportunity to explain why they thought their line would provide the Academy with something special. It was now Na's turn. She approached the podium wearing the female cadet's uniform but without the skirt. She was wearing trousers.

She faced her audience and smiled.

"I'm wearing a designer's sample of the female cadet's uniform. It is the only one like it and will be 'decommission' at the end of this show. It will never be copied or duplicated in any way. I will explain that later. I certainly hope you liked what I presented today."

There was a round of applause.

"The matter I wish to address is the female cadet's attire. Perhaps some have been concerned with the skirt's length. Diapreha, please come forward.

The model who had worn the uniform moved to Na's side. Na gestured for her to step to the front of the stage and asked her to lift her skirt. When she did so attached briefs were observed in the same color as the skirt.

"You might be wondering why I feel this design is an asset to the Academy's function. The female cadet's uniform screams for attention. How will your young male candidates being interviewed respond to the entry, the presence or the movement of a female in such attire? Will it require greater focus to withstand such a distraction? Of cause it will, as a matter of fact I have named this particular uniform, 'THIS IS A TEST!' I would love to be able to be present to see young hormonally charged salivating males' reaction to this garment. It would prove to be a barometer by which their degree of commitment could be judged."

One of the board members spoke up.

"Ms Na, perhaps you would be willing to act out this scenario during an interview session."

She glanced down and said,

"All of us have dreams, but if we are realistic we admit to the ones that are unattainable. Such a wish is not possible for me."

She reaches down and pulls up her left trouser leg and reveals a brown hued prosthesis.

"I lost my leg in a shuttle accident when I was ten. Fashion design allows me to fantasize about the impossible for me and the attainable for others. So, that explains my unique cadet uniform. Now, if there are any other questions

The school chancellor, Dr. Barnett stood up and addressed all the presenters.

"We have been impressed with the presentations. But as you know, only one can be chosen. We wish all of you the best. And our choice will be made within the next week."

The Board stood and applauded the designs and designers again. A closed ballot would decide the recipient of the contract. Many of the designers had gathered around Na. She was embraced and complimented. Some commented on her bravery.

As that crowd dispersed Dr. Barnett approached and asked,

"What would be the chance of that one unique garment that you are wearing being put on display at the Academy upon its completion?"

Na smiled and said that would not be a problem.

The chancellor was hoping that the request did not broadcast the general consensus that she was deserving of the coveted contract.

So, it was that the test in question was performed. Several sets of eyes watched the reaction of the cadets being interviewed. Their reaction to the presence, entry and movement of the female cadets in their crimson uniform validated Na's hypotheses, IT WAS A TEST!


End file.
